


Four Years

by shadowglove88



Series: Choice Series [3]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years have passed since Chloe and Sam got together, and Chloe fails to understand the demonic importance to this. Manny tries to tell her, but keeps getting either interrupted or distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/shadowglove88/pic/000586fx/)

 

Title: Four Years  
Sequel to: [Seducing Chloe Sullivan](http://shadowglove88.livejournal.com/tag/fic:%20seducing%20chloe%20sullivan)  
Characters: Chloe/Sam, Manny  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Don't own  
Summary: Four years have passed since Chloe and Sam got together, and Chloe fails to understand the demonic importance to this. Manny tries to tell her, but keeps getting either interrupted or distracted.  
Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt # 17. Amityville.

 

"Four years, Chloe." Manny announced in a solemn voice. " _Four_ years."

Chloe looked around the house, not really paying attention to her father as he spoke.

"Chloe." Manny grabbed her and spun her around to look at him. "This is important."

She looked down at the hand on her arm an then up at his yellow eyes. "I'm sorry, I-I've just heard so much about the Amityville Horror that it's intriguing to be inside of the house where everything happened." She paused. "Why are we here, again?"

"Don't be _intrigued_! This was just some demons having a good time. Nothing serious. Nothing inventive. Nothing I would have come up with!" Manny declared, making his nose up at the house. "If it had been me to work on the Defeos and the Lutz...now that would have been a headliner!"

Chloe was sure of that. "I don't...sense anything...about this house."

"Of course not. No one lives here. Why would anyone stick around if there was no one to torment?" Manny wanted to know.

Chloe could see the logic in that. "Huh."

"It's...nice...though, don't you think?" The Lord of the Evils of Man's Heart asked, looking around. "I mean. They've done some superb renovating since the last time I was here."

"When were you here last?" Chloe grilled her father, curious. " _Why_ were you here?"

"I saw the movie and got curious." He admitted, wincing.

The blonde couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips at the thought of her father sitting down and watching the Ryan Reynolds horror movie.

"Do you know the things I have done and made men do?" Manny narrowed his eyes at her. "I have caused wars and massacres! I have made man give into all their baser evils. But do I get even a low budget direct-to-video movie made about me and my exploits? _No_. But these _amateurs_ just do a little pig shapeshifting, wake up people repeatedly at the same time every night, throw in some flies and some retarded little room the dog doesn't want to go in and hollywood just eats it up! It's all show and no substance!"

Apparently, her father really wanted a movie.

"So. Given your passionate feelings concerning this...why are we here?" Chloe had to ask again.

Manny hesitated. "I wanted to get a look at the place now that it was renovated. I've always liked Long Island." He tapped the table, testing the wood. "Oak. My favorite."

Chloe blinked, remembering something about when Manny had teleported them to the front yard earlier. "This wouldn't have something to do with the For Sale sign outside? Would it?"

Manny was silent.

Chloe's lips began to morph into an amused smile. "Dad! You're considering _buying_ this place, aren't you?"

"Well...you and Sam have integrated yourselves into the human world, and I'm not too proud like Azazel to compromise." Manny replied. "If you want to come and visit me, you need a tangible place you can say you went. To your 'dad's' home. And I really like the renovating they've done." He motioned to the room once more. "And it's only 1.15 million."

"Only 1.15 mil?" Chloe teased.

"It's Dutch Colonial overlooking the canal." Manny announced, as if this explained it all. "The _renovations_."

Chloe giggled. "It is nice." She tapped a finger to her chin. "And from outside, it looks like it has evil eyes."

"You noticed!" Manny grinned brightly.

The young demoness giggled, shaking her head at her father. "Manny, if you want to spend that money on this place, I say go for it."

"I'm thinking of giving you and Sam Missy's room." Manny announced, arm around her shoulder as he began to move her up the stairs. "That's where Lutz supposedly saw the demon pig's red eyes glaring down at him from the window."

Her father's enthusiasm was engaging, and Chloe allowed him to give her a tour of the place, listening to him recount everything that'd supposedly happened in each room.

He'd apparently watched the movie more times than he was willing to admit.

And maybe read the book as well.

In the end they were in the Master bedroom.

"I think Sam would like this place." Chloe announced. "If you buy it, we'd come up here for our next vacation. I mean, it's not like we have anywhere else to go. John doesn't speak to Sam after-well-and Dean-he still speaks to him but it's somewhat strained. Bobby's always the same-you gotta love him despite his being a hunter and all."

Manny's expression fell as he sat down on the bed. "Chloe. It's been _four_ years."

"I know." She smiled, sitting down on the bed next to him. "Sam's just got his undergraduate degree and he's thinking of taking the next three years in Harvard. He's doing so incredibly well and-."

" _Three_ -Chloe!" Manny snapped, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "You're talking about _three more years._ "

"I...know." She frowned at him. "Are you feeling okay, dad?"

Manny opened his mouth.

Chloe's phone rang.

Pulling it out of her pocket she smiled when she saw the caller I.D. "Give me a sec." Standing, she went towards the window and looked out. "Hey baby."

"Where are you?" He sounded displeased.

"Manny came to visit me." She replied, tracing a pattern on the window's glass with her finger. "Apparently he's looking into buying realty, and he took me to see one house in particular."

"Oh." His tone calmed immediately once he knew whom she was with. "Tell him hi for me."

"Dad," Chloe turned slightly to look at him. "Sam says hi."

Manny nodded. "Return the favor."

"Manny says hi back." Chloe returning her gaze out of the window. "He's actually looking at the Amityville house. You have to see it, it's beautiful."

" _The_ Amityville house?" Sam's surprise was audible.

"Yep." Chloe nodded, grinning. "How was your night out with Dean?"

Dean had come into town to see his baby brother, and Chloe (who wasn't very comfortable with him) had been all too glad for Sam and Dean to go out drinking together.

"Fine. We drank at the bar across from his motel room, and he told me about how his hunting and whoring was going. I told him about you and studying." He took in deep breath. "I got a little worried when I came home and you weren't there. I've gotten used to coming home to seeing your smile. Not having you there to greet me...made me anxious. Especially since you hadn't told me you had any plans for tonight."

" _Aw_ , did you think I'd left you?" She teased.

He grumbled. "You were a succubus once. I have to keep an eye on you."

The blonde bursted out into laughter.

He chuckled.

Manny just watched them.

"It's still kinda early." Chloe pointed out, glancing down at her watch quickly. "Why'd you two call it a night?"

"Tired." Sam sighed.

Chloe frowned. "You're always tired. You study too hard."

"I know." Sam yawned loudly. "You coming home soon?"

"You're such a baby." She laughed. "I'll be there soon. Just go to sleep already!"

"I'll try." He yawned. "Love you."

"Love you too." Chloe smiled before hanging up, turning to her father. "He's such a baby!"

"Chloe." Manny's face was serious. "We need to talk."

That was _never_ good.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe made her way to the bed and sat down. "Are you okay, dad?"

"Chloe, I failed to mention this before because I didn't believe there was a reason you'd need to know." The demon began. "But you've been together for four years and Sam hasn't decided yet. I was so sure the demon in him would make him choose you and eternity long before now-but it's four years and it's already beginning to affect him."

"Affect him?" She whispered.

"Chloe." He reached over and placed his hand on hers. "You're a purebred demon. You're different. You're _killing_ him."

Her eyes widened in horror. " _What_?"

"A purebred demon can't be with a human more than two years, or they drain them of their life energy. Sam has been the exception because he's a hybrid, but you've said so himself, he's tired all the time now. The drain is starting to affect him." Manny's gaze was firmly on her face. "If, before this year is up, Sam doesn't choose of his own free will to become a purebred demon, you're going to have to leave his side...or you _will_ kill him."

"But-!"

"I don't make the rules, my child. It's just how things are." Manny interrupted. "If you love him, you will have to leave him when the time comes."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Later that night Chloe laid in Sam's arms in their bed, thinking about everything her father had said.

She turned in Sam's arms, gazing at his sleeping face.

"I love you."

He didn't answer, deep in sleep.

Chloe reached up and cupped his face. "I _love_ you."

But what if it wasn't enough?

What if he didn't choose to give into the demon in him?

What if he chose to be human instead?

Could she really leave his side?

The blonde leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Yes, she could.

If it meant he'd live.

_"I love you."_


End file.
